


Take Two

by kawaiiowl18



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I also take requests so there's that, I'll be adding ships and characters as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiowl18/pseuds/kawaiiowl18
Summary: Shenanigans, smut, and schmukery - some drabble things about our favorite pairings.





	Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write small inserts and little bits here and there to keep my writing going while working crazy, horrid hours in retail hell.
> 
> I miss writing and you're all wonderful.
> 
> I take requests and you can send me a PM here or I can be reached on orangejuiceowl.tumblr.com too
> 
> Enjoy!

Thruming, humming, hurting. The light was no friend, the sun bright and making her groan as she shoved her head further in the pillow. Fareeha Amari was not going drinking with Reinhardt and Ana ever again, never ever again. The back of her throat was dry, nausea setting in as the headache continued to throb through her skull. Suddenly the sun was not so bright, the sound of the curtains being pulled shut assaulting her senses. 

A gentle hand rested on her back, making her peek up to see who was around. Blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, doctor's coat and casual outfit on. A gentle smile followed the touch, holding a glass of water up. Pharah sighed and sat up, groaning softly as she took the glass from her fiance. She handed Fareeha a few pills too, kissing her gently. 

"Take two & call me...if you should need anything." She said before suddenly the warm presence of her girlfriend disappeared.

Fareeha smiled a bit, took the asprin, and decided to go back to bed. Missions could wait, especially if it meant Angela would be visiting her in a few hours when she woke.


End file.
